<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And I’ll be coming for you too by emptymasks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319319">And I’ll be coming for you too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/pseuds/emptymasks'>emptymasks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Streets of Fire (1984)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bikers, Canon-Typical Violence, Fights, Fist Fights, Gang Violence, Gangs, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Third Person, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sort Of, Swearing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, as in the canon kidnapping of ellen, in which raven still tries to forcibly kiss her but then backs off, maybe some think thats ooc but i dont like writing anything vaguely non-con or dub-con so, raven just likes pretty things deal with it, yeah im writing fanfic for a ship that has only 1 other fanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/pseuds/emptymasks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well,” Raven called over to the man as he approached. “Looks like I finally ran into someone that likes to play as rough as I do.”</p><p>The man on the bike turned around. Raven had never seen him before. Strange that it wasn’t a local, only locals knew how to get into the Battery. Maybe he was some hired hero or hitman paid off to get Ellen back.</p><p>He was pretty though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Cody/Raven Shaddock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And I’ll be coming for you too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’d almost forgotten how pretty she was.</p><p>They’d tied her up as soon as they’d gotten back to the bar and Raven had stayed with his men, sorting things out and going through how he was going to handle her, and how none of them were going to tell anyone where she was.</p><p>Ellen was still on the bed where they’d left her, of course she was, it’s not like she’d be able to untie herself. She was moving her arms, trying to tug them free and failing. She was glaring at him with such cold hate that only sharpened her features. Her chest was heaving.</p><p>Raven was across the room in an instant. He sat on the bed, putting his hands either side of her waist. Not touching her, not yet. He smirked down at her and her expression didn’t change. He felt a twinge of anger. Couldn’t she feel something, even if it was burning rage? Without thinking he swept down in an attempt to kiss her but she turned her head away.</p><p>“You know, you’re making things real hard on yourself. You act nice, me and you fall in love for a week or two, and then I let you go. Nobody gets hurt,” He reached out to hold her cheek. “You see, I ain’t such a bad guy. I just… get excited around pretty girls.”</p><p>He tried to kiss her again but she continued to turn away and push her legs up to try and create distance between them. Raven frowned.</p><p>There were women in this area that would love a chance with him (some men too), though granted it was more because they figured sleeping with the leader of the Bombers would give them some protection, but here he’d had to go after someone who didn’t want him.</p><p>She was so beautiful though, even more so without those brightly coloured lights from the stage beaming down on her. She seemed so much smaller like this…</p><p>Raven watched as Ellen continued kept herself pressed away from him. He got to his feet and paced the length of the room and back. This should be easy, she was tied down, just… you know… do it… But he’d been hoping she could be into it, a stupid fantasy. Is that what he’d done all this for, some fantasy crush?</p><p>Goddamn, if it was that this would all be so much easier.</p><p>He’d sensed the Bombers getting restless. What with other gangs rising up, and trouble with the Road Masters, he’d sensed that somewhere getting pretty displeased about how he was running things. They felt like they hadn’t done anything big in ages, that Raven wasn’t bad enough, wasn’t tough enough. That he was starting to go soft. So what could be a bigger move to show he was not to be messed with than to successfully kidnap the single most famous and heavily-guarded person in Richmond. That would be big enough to shut them all up.</p><p>He cast a glance back at Ellen before storming out of the room. He let out a slow breath to make himself appear calm before crossing the hallway and into the room where a group of Bombers were playing cards, and he sat in his usual seat next to Greer. Greer wasn’t the best fighter among them, but he’d quickly become Raven’s right-hand man as he had an uncommon sense of loyalty towards Raven. He’d rather have an okay fighter who’d actually give a shit if he was shot, rather than the best fighter who’d leave him to bleed out in the streets.</p><p>Raven put Ellen from his mind. Either she’d come around and they’d have a fling, or she wouldn’t and Raven would move her to somewhere where the others Bombers couldn’t get to her. He didn’t want all his men putting his hands on her, and while he had gone to all this trouble, he wasn’t the type to force himself on someone. Abducting, sure that’s easy and hey you don’t have to hurt them, but he wasn’t comfortable doing that. Not that he could let the other Bombers know that.</p><p>He was trying to focus on the game and lit a cigarette, when some blond girl burst into the room.</p><p>“Knock, knock,” She said, smugly, as she pointed her gun at them.</p><p>Raven calmly took the cigarette out of his mouth. He’d had guns pointed at him too many times for it to bother him anymore. Maybe that would worry some people. Maybe it should worry him.</p><p>There was a commotion outside the bar, and then he heard footsteps closer to them, before retreating. Shit, someone figured out where Ellen was.</p><p>“Guys, it’s been a slice,” The blonde girl backed out of the room, shutting the door behind her as she ran off.</p><p>Raven shot to his feet. “Well don’t all just sit there!” He yelled as the Bombers finally started moving and following her out of the door.</p><p>When Raven finally got outside, away from all the bodies crashing into each other in a panic, there was fire in the street. Whoever came for Ellen sure was having some fun. Raven could respect that.</p><p>Navigating his way through the fire, he saw a man starting up a bike, a Bomber bike.</p><p>“Well,” Raven called over to the man as he approached. “Looks like I finally ran into someone that likes to play as rough as I do.”</p><p>The man on the bike turned around. Raven had never seen him before. Strange that it wasn’t a local, only locals knew how to get into the Battery. Maybe he was some hired hero or hitman paid off to get Ellen back.</p><p>He was pretty though.</p><p>It wasn’t like Raven to not notice that. He’d realised when he was fairly young he had a penchant for pretty things, whether they were girls or guys. His mother used to say it was a good thing he was named after a bird, since he always seemed to chase anything pretty and shiny.</p><p>“Yeah, this must be your lucky night.” Oh so the man was sure of himself. Quick too. And what those words could mean in another context. Raven could almost think the man was flirting.</p><p>“I’m lucky? I guess maybe I am,” Raven smirked, then dropped into a scowl. “And you’re dumb. Real dumb if you think you can pull this off.”</p><p>“I think you’re forgetting something,” The man pulled at the front of his coat. “I’ve got the gun.”</p><p>“I can get guns, smart guy, lots of them. Now why don’t you tell me your name?” It was a perfectly normal question. If he was going to find this mystery pretty boy (mystery <em>man</em>, his brain fought among itself) and track him down, he’d need his name. It wasn’t because he was interested… Alright, it wasn’t <em>just</em> because he was interested.</p><p>“Tom Cody. Pleased to meet ya,” The man’s lip twitched into the hint of a smile. It annoyed Raven.</p><p>“I’ll be coming for her. And I’ll be coming for you too.”</p><p>“Sure you will. And I’ll be waiting.”</p><p>Raven let his face break out into a smirk that seemed to get under the man’s skin as he turned his head away. Raven watched him set off on the bike, then turned to walk back through the fire.</p><p>--</p><p>Raven sent Greer to go and arrange the meeting with the cops. Greer could take care of himself, but also Cody wouldn’t care to go after him. Hell, Raven couldn’t show up alone anywhere right now, Tom Cody present or not. Ellen Aim was well loved and being her abductor was not making him any more well liked than he was. People still feared him, sure, but now people from out of town knew his face. He wasn’t sure if he liked that. A guy always needs to be able to disappear. You never know when you might have too.</p><p>“I want Tom Cody. I want to nail that son-of-a-bitches’ head to the side walk under that marquee that says ‘Ellen Aim’ on it,” Raven couldn’t help but grin at the thought.</p><p>Cody was infuriating him more every second. First he shows up and takes back the girl, then he proceeds to shoot his men, blow up his street, and steal a bike (maybe the bike should bother him less). He wanted to punch him in the face real bad. The idea of Cody losing to him, submitting to him, was a pleasing thought. And he needed it. Not because he was obsessing over Cody, no, not at all, but the Bombers had just suffered a lot of damage while he led them and that was causing a lot of rumblings. If Raven didn’t make Cody pay, the Bombers were going to <em>him</em> pay.</p><p>The cops hated him, he knew that. Fuck them.</p><p>“And to prove to you that I’m gonna be a nice guy,” Raven continued. “I’m coming in with just two of my men. After I take care of Cody, they’ll be no more trouble,” He was smirking again as soon as he said Cody’s name, he could feel it.</p><p>And they were lies of course. For a week or so he’d act like he was keeping his word, but then start to scale things back up again.</p><p>“Do your job man, keep the peace.”</p><p>--</p><p>That fucking bastard cop. Fucking liar. Cody hadn’t shown up. Knowing Officer Price, he’d probably warned Cody to get out of town.</p><p>Whatever. It wasn’t like he was dumb enough to trust cops.</p><p>He rode down, with Greer and Mikey riding just behind him, and came to a stop in front of the barricade of cop cars. He stopped his bike and watched as the cops approached, clenching his jaw.</p><p>“Well?” Raven lounged back on his bike. Cody was possibly still here, or at least could still show up.</p><p>“It’s real simple, Raven,” Officer Price spoke up. “There’s no showdown. Tom Cody ain’t here and neither is the girl.”</p><p>Oh fuck, yeah the girl. He’d sort of forgotten about taking Ellen back since he’d been so focused on Cody.</p><p>Cody who wasn’t fucking here.</p><p>“I don’t get it,” Raven felt his jaw starting to shake.</p><p>“Get off your bike, Raven.”</p><p>Alright, tough fucking cop.</p><p>Raven stood, swinging his leg over his bike. “I ain’t too crazy about jails, chief. I got a better idea for ya.”</p><p>As Raven raised reached into the pocket of his black, leather coat, he watched the cops tense as they expected a gun.</p><p>Idiots.</p><p>Raven pulled up the air horn so they could clearly see what it was, and he pressed it.</p><p>He watched the cops faces as they realised what was about to happen. It was so fucking satisfying. Watching their faces crumble as he head the rumble of bike engines approach and approach and the cops’ eyes widen as they realised just how many where coming.</p><p>“I told your friend Cody I could get a lot of guns.”</p><p>It felt like such a brilliant moment.</p><p>Some short little runt had to ruin it, pushing his way through the gathering crowd to start yelling in Raven’s face.</p><p>“What is this?! You can’t get away with this! You think you can ride into any town and kidnap anyone you want?”</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, pretty much.</em>
</p><p>“Now, get the hell out of town and leave these people alone,” The man spoke as if he was somehow intimidating. As if that was going to make Raven leave. Pathetic.</p><p>He didn’t even need to tell Greer to get the guy out of his face, Greer just stepped forward and punched the man. The officer behind Price scurried over to help the fallen man.</p><p>They could easily take the cops. It would be something. Not as satisfying as if Cody was here. It wasn’t fair.</p><p>Then there was a screech. Tires on concrete.</p><p>Raven saw the red blur before he even recognised it as a car. Cody pulled up behind the cops, perfectly placed so Raven could see him, like he wanted all of Raven’s attention on him. As soon as Cody stepped out, he took one look at Raven and shrugged off his coat. He threw it back into his car with a sharp turn and stalked towards Raven. Raven couldn’t help but inspect the other man’s physique more. Perhaps Cody was more muscular than he’d thought. He could still take him though… especially with what he’d brought with him.</p><p>“Sorry I’m late,” Cody didn’t look fucking sorry at all. His face was this blank expression. Raven couldn’t tell if he was angry, or just bored.</p><p>He won’t be bored for long.</p><p>“I’ve got something special in mind. I brought them along, just for you,” Raven removed his own coat, revealing even more black leather underneath. He turned around to throw his coat onto his bike.</p><p>He motioned to Greer to get the weapons he’d brought with him.</p><p>“Well my plan went to shit,” Officer Price turned to Cody. “Let’s see how you do.” He stepped closer to Cody as if he didn’t want Raven to know what he was saying, but Raven could still hear. “Kick his ass.”</p><p>He watched Cody give a slight nod and a smile to Price. He looked more infuriating when he was smug.</p><p>There was shouting people started to run out form their houses, as they got closer Raven realised most of them had guns. Well, he really better fucking win this.</p><p>The hammers made a clanging sound as Greer spun them around in his hand, before throwing one to Cody and the other to Raven.</p><p>Fuck guns. These were things that could do some real damage. It also got them up close and personal, made strength come into it. Anyone could stand and fire a gun.</p><p>“Nice, huh?” Raven twirled the hammer in his hand, looking casual, before pouncing and striking towards Cody.</p><p>Cody’s reflexes were good. He dodged every blow and Raven fully realised the weight of the weapon. If you weren’t careful swinging it, it would bring you down with it.</p><p>“Get him!” Greer cheered as Raven struck Tom just below the shoulder.</p><p>He’d got a hit in. Okay, he could do this.</p><p>Their hammers locked and Raven twisted so it fell out of Cody’s grip, but he was quick to pick it back up. Fuck that. When their hammers locked again, Raven let go with one hand to punch Cody in the face.</p><p>That did feel good.</p><p>He backed Cody up against a car as he kept dodging more blows. He dodged Cody’s swing that continued on through the car window, covering them both in tiny shards of glass.</p><p>They continued to fight and while Cody managed to hit Raven, they quickly went to locking hammers against each other’s. This wasn’t going to work. Fuck! Cody was physically stronger than he’d anticipated. He couldn’t tell from that trench coat that underneath was a fucking jock. If he couldn’t beat him with strength, he’d have to be agile. He twisted and kicked his leg out, his boot landing in Cody’s gut.</p><p>Cody was caught off guard and Raven punched him again, sending Cody sprawling onto the floor. He was faintly aware of Greer screaming past the adrenaline pumping through him, blocking out everything other than Cody.</p><p>He went to strike down on Cody, but the bastard kept moving. He wasn’t paying attention, purely running on emotions, and before he knew it Cody had grabbed his hammer back and swung it around to hit Raven in the back.</p><p>Well turns out he’d been right about them fucking hurting.</p><p>Cody then managed to get up and bring his knee into Raven’s stomach, before hitting him across the back with the handle of the hammer.</p><p>They locked their hammers a final time as they both pushed with all the strength they had. Their gazes flickered between each other and the hammers which were slowly moving down. Raven could feel himself slipping, he wasn’t strong enough, god fucking dammit.</p><p>Raven’s hammer clattered to the ground.</p><p>He’d fucked up.</p><p>He watched Cody swing back and couldn’t help but feel all kinds of fucking scared as he realised if that hammer hit his head he was very much not going to be okay.</p><p>But Cody threw the hammer to the ground.</p><p>What the fuck?</p><p>What the fuck?! He didn’t want Cody’s fucking pity!</p><p>Raven heard himself screaming before his brain processed that that noise was coming from him. He charged at Cody, running him up against some of the Bombers, knocking them and their bikes over. He didn’t care. He didn’t fucking care, he just needed Cody to stop being so fucking infuriating.</p><p>He kept punching and kicking and Cody fell and tumbled some more, knocking over even more bikes in his path. When Cody tried to stand up, Raven kicked him in his stomach. When he didn’t try to stand up, Raven grabbed him and pulled him to his feet just to punch him in his face and sent him falling back down again.</p><p>He approached Cody again, but Cody’s leg flew up (how was he that fucking flexible?) and kicked Raven in the face. It was Raven’s turn to go sprawling over the floor, landing on one of the Bombers.</p><p>He looked up and saw Greer’s face was cold. Jesus, fuck, it’s always the loyal ones isn’t it. Or the ones that think you are. How dare he act like Raven was disappointing him?! He’d only been punched once and already the Bombers were giving up on him.</p><p>There he was, not paying attention again, and Cody hauled him to his feet, punching him again and again. They were both getting tired. Raven could feel himself slipping. Tom punched him in the face once, twice, three, four times in a row. Raven stumbled back, barely staying on his feet. He wasn’t sure if he was swaying or the whole world was. His vision was getting blurry.</p><p>A shape that looked like Cody walked closer to him and all it took was a push on his shoulder and Raven was falling onto the ground.</p><p>He was faintly clinging onto consciousness as he heard cheers and then the sound of too many guns cocking.</p><p>“Let’s get out of here!” Greer’s voice called out.</p><p>He heard the bikes drive off, more and more or them and he wasn’t sure what he hoped for. If they left him here he’d be sent to jail. If they took him with them… fuck. He’d fucked up. They were not going to keep him around as leader. If they took him with them, he was probably going to get more of a beating and either killed or left out in the street to die like some fucking roadkill.</p><p>He felt hands on his shoulders.</p><p>“I’ve got you, boss,” It was Greer. Greer was picking him up and placing him on the back of one of the bikes.</p><p>Fuck. He was fucked.</p><p>His bike was left behind because of course no one fucking thought he might need it. They knew he wouldn’t. He was so tempted to just let his body slide off onto the road before they reached the Battery, just slide off and lay there until someone found him, or he died. He didn’t really care which, right now. He tried to move, but Mikey’s hand was tight around his waist.</p><p>“Just making sure you don’t fall off, boss. Don’t want you getting any more hurt than you already are.”</p><p>Yeah, sure. That was fucking why. Because they were <em>concerned</em>. Not because they were going to take him back and use his limp body like a trophy to whoever knocked his teeth out first.</p><p>This was all <em>his</em> fault.</p><p>If Raven lived through the night he was going to hunt that man down.</p><p>Tom fucking Cody.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this whole fic was just written as a practice for the actual fic I want to write, but I wasn't sure if I was getting Raven's dialogue in character so I thought as a practice I could just write scenes from the film. So all the dialogue is actual dialogue from the film (apart from one line), and Raven's internal voice is all my writing. I wasn't sure whether to post it as this was just to help me practice getting into character for them, but once I finished typing I realised it was 3k words long so I may as well post it.</p><p>Also, yes, hi, hello, it's been over 2 months since I posted. I was being so good at writing frequently again and then I just dropped off. I don't know why I became convinced I didn't have the time to write, and when I did I just couldn't get myself to do it. But now the UK is on lockdown and I've had to shut my shop, my only source of income, guess I don't have the excuse of not having time anymore huh.</p><p>Also it's late and my eyes were hurting as I proof-read so there may be mistakes there wouldn't usually be, sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>